This invention relates to a navigational system for vehicles and more particularly to a navigational system for small, relatively open vehicles such as motorcycles.
In recent years, there has been a growing interest for the incorporation in a vehicle of a navigational system. These navigational systems permit the operator to utilize a computer arrangement for selecting a desired destination. The system then may offer alternative routes to that destination and may, at times, determine the best route for the operator to follow from his present location to his desired destination.
These systems obviously have great advantage, but require thoroughly substantial displays inasmuch as they show the routing via a map. The display normally incorporates a color cathode ray tube or a liquid crystal display also having color capabilities.
In addition to the actual display and computer, it is also necessary to provide a device wherein certain input can be received such as maps of various locals so that the computer can select the appropriate courses. Thus, there is a fairly bulky system required in order to achieve these results. In addition, the display must be positioned in a location so that the operator of the vehicle can easily read it.
Although these goals are quite simple to obtain in large vehicles, such as automobiles, other types of vehicles, such as off the road vehicles or motorcycles, do not have the space capability for handling this type of display. Furthermore, these types of small vehicles do not really lend themselves to the inputting of data from a CD-ROM or other similar device.
In addition to the bulk required, the prior type of devices require external connections which are not at all conducive for use with vehicles that are exposed to the atmosphere, and particularly where the display and control may be exposed to the atmosphere. Furthermore, the type of space available on such vehicles does not lend itself to the incorporation of large and complicated CPU's.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved vehicle navigational display that is relatively simple in nature and nevertheless affords the advantages of the more complicated systems frequently employed in other types of vehicles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified navigational system for small vehicles like motorcycles wherein the operator may be provided with the necessary information to reach a desired destination, but nevertheless does not require a complicated display or one that will take the rider's attention away from operating the vehicle.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved indicator and/or warning arrangement for a navigational system for such small vehicles.
As has been noted, at times it may be desirable to add to the navigational system external information. This may comprise maps or other input data that the operator can insert to meet his desired goal of travel. The system should preferably minimize the use of mechanical or electrical connections that must be connected or disconnected.
It is, therefore, a still further object to this invention to provide an improved data transmission arrangement for a navigational system for a small vehicle.